


Checkmate

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [40]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Chess, M/M, couples therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck is undercover for a mission and things take a turn and Casey has to play his husband for a therapy session.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Checkmate

Shout out to[ John Casey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johncasey/pseuds/johncasey) for the picture. (The pic of Adam playing chess is what inspired this fic)

Chuck sat on the very uncomfortable couch nervously fidgeting with his tie. He has never been to therapy before, he wasn’t against it, he just never felt the need.  
“So Mr. Bartwoski, when will your wife be here?”  
“My what?”  
“Oh sorry, your husband? Partner?”  
“Right um” that’s when Chuck noticed the sign on the wall that said ‘Family and Marriage Counseling' “Let me just call real quick” he dug his phone out of his pocket, he called Sarah but she didn’t answer, so he called Casey, who was right outside listening through the mic that was disguised as a pen in his shirt pocket.  
“Hi sweetie” his cheerfulness was met with a growl  
“What’s going on?”  
“Just wondering when you’ll be here, you know for our marriage counseling   
appointment. The one I told you about last week, and again yesterday”  
“Making sure everything is recording, I’ll be there in a minute”  
“Okay John, see you soon”  
“And Bartowski, call me sweetie again I’ll shoot you”  
Chuck hung up “So sorry, um he got stuck at work, but he just parked the car so he should be in very soon”  
Thankfully Casey showed up not long after.   
“So, let’s start with how you guys met”  
“Work” Casey was not amused and did not want to be here  
Chuck knew Casey’s one word answers weren’t going to work “Yeah then he almost hit me with his SUV, then um we went out for pancakes for dinner and um it was kinda rocky at first but then we slowly fell for each other” Chuck kind of shocked himself with how easy that was to say  
“What brings you here today?”  
Chuck looked at Casey “He is just so grumpy all the time and kind of sucks at communication”  
“Well you talk so much I never have a chance to get a word in” Casey huffed  
“I talk because you never talk”  
“What do you two do for fun?”  
“He plays video games, I clean my guns”   
“Okay, is there anything you two do together? Something you both like doing?”  
Chuck nervously chewed at his bottom lip, looking over at Casey for answers “Um we eat meals together and work together”  
“Is there something else you can do together? Bring your interests together?”  
“We could play chess”  
“Wait, you like chess?” Chuck had never heard Casey mention that before  
“I was in the chess club in high school”  
“I was too”  
“I know”  
“But you’ve never said anything, I’d love to play chess with you, I have a set and no one to play with”  
“Let’s play then”  
“How is your sex life?” Dr. Quincy didn't even look up from his notebook.  
Chuck’s eyes went wide. “Uh fine” what the hell was he supposed to say  
“It’s okay” Casey shrugged  
“Just okay?” Chuck turned a little to look at him “That’s rude”  
“You never want to sneak off for a quickie at work”  
“It’s public and people are nosey” Chuck was kind of shocked how easy this fake conversation was going.  
“I don’t care, work would be better with a blow job, am I wrong?”  
“You’re such a dominant top, it’s annoying”  
“And you’re a needy bottom, what’s your point?”  
“You’ve never asked if I wanted to be a top”  
“You never asked if I wanted to be a bottom”  
“Oh” Chuck felt his face heating up “Well that just proves we don’t communicate very well”  
“Communication is an essential part of relationships and is key for a healthy sex life.”  
“Guess we need to work on our sex” Casey bumped his arm against Chuck’s  
“Okay um sure yeah”  
“How about start with talking to each other before just jumping into bed, you’d be surprised how better it makes things”  
“My favorite color is blue”  
“I know that about you too Ba….babe” Casey can not believe he just said that but he can't call him Bartowksi when he is currently Charles Carmichael.  
Chuck was proud of himself for holding back a laugh. “Okay well it’s not fair that you know everything about me but I don’t know anything about you”  
“Again, because you talk and I listen”  
“I ask and you’re Marine ass keeps everything secret”  
“You’ve never asked about my favorite color?”  
“I just assumed it was red white and blue”  
Casey shrugged “I don’t have a favorite color”  
“That is progress, Is there a reason neither of you is wearing a wedding ring”  
“Don’t like them” Casey said easily  
“I um guess I forgot mine, it’s a new thing so I’m not used to it yet and I took it off to shower and was distracted about coming here so I um forgot it”  
“How long have you been married?”  
“Couple months, we were on the beach relaxing after a long day at work and we decided hey let’s get married, so we went to the courthouse the next day”  
Chuck remembers that night, obviously, they didn’t get married but they were on a mission and ended up at the beach in the middle of the night eating questionable tacos from a random 24-hour place they walked by and sat there talking until the sun came up. It was one of the few times Casey actually talked about himself.  
“My sister was so mad we didn’t invite her”  
“Because she is intrusive and would have taken the moment away from us”  
“She is not”  
“She probably already has our kid’s names picked out”  
“Does that mean you want to have kids with me?”  
“I’d like a few”  
“I’d like that” Chuck had no idea why he was smiling so big.   
“I’d like to mention that you need to work on communication and being there for each other and making sure you’re happy with each other before adding kids into the mix”  
“I already have a kid”  
“Wait you do?” Chuck laughed at the therapists face “I’m kidding, Alex is one of my best friends, but she is almost the same age as me so it doesn’t count as like us having a kid together”  
“Yeah but Grimes acts like a kid and we take care of him together”  
“So we have practice, and you’re not getting any younger so we might want to work on that”  
Casey growled.   
“I feel like we are making progress, how about you both say your favorite thing about each other, or the moment that made you realize you loved the other one”  
“Um, I’m not sure the exact moment, but I knew there was something special a few days after we met, I was dealing with some news that changed my life forever and I wasn’t coping well and he found me sitting on the beach, the same one we decided to get married at actually. Well um, I was having a breakdown and not sure where my life was going and how I was going to deal with it and he sat there and talked me through it.”  
“That was the moment for me too” Casey placed his hand on Chuck’s thigh “And my favorite thing about him is also my least favorite. He loves to easily, it’s nice that he cares so much about everyone he meets but it also gets him in a lot of trouble”  
“My favorite thing about you is that you’re kind but try and hide it with that tough look. But I’m thankful that I get to see that side of you when most don’t” When he turned to look at Casey he was shocked when he realized just how close Casey was to him, and oh my god was Casey leaning closer? Yup and now he was kissing him.   
Chuck stood up faster than he ever has “Wow look at the time, um our hour is up we need to go”   
He was pretty sure he heard the therapist say the time wasn’t up but he needed to get out of there as fast as he could.

His hands were shaking as he tried to open up the van door.  
“It’s locked,” Casey said from behind him, making him jump.  
“Right, I knew that”  
“This is exactly why I said you weren’t ready to go undercover, you just ran out of there.”  
“You kissed me”  
“We are supposed to be married, that’s what married people do”  
“I’m sorry” Chuck sighed leaning up against the van “Should we go back in there?”  
“No, I’m going to send Sarah in”  
“But she needs a husband or wife I guess”  
“I’m going to send Sarah in with Morgan”  
Chuck couldn’t help but laugh “She is going to kill him”  
“That’s what I’m hoping for” Casey smirked.  
“But I’d like to try again”  
“No” Casey unlocked the van door “Get in”  
“Casey I’m sorry, it’s just that”  
“It doesn’t matter what your excuse is, you fucked up the mission so we are making a change. Tomorrow we will watch from here while Sarah goes in”  
Chuck slouched down in one of the small chairs  
Casey sat down in the other chair “You’re too worked up, and you can’t freak out every time I touch you”  
“But you kissed me and it startled me, I wasn’t expecting it”  
“Was I supposed to yell it out before I did it? That’s part of being undercover, you have to go with the flow and make shit up as you go”  
“A slight warning would have been nice”  
“I saw the moment and I took it”  
Before Chuck could say anything else Casey kissed him again, and as much Chuck wanted to back away he didn’t, instead, he moved closer, gripping the front of Casey’s black shirt   
He decided to see what would happen if he opened his lips a little bit, he really thought Casey would stop but instead Casey was now licking across his bottom lip. Chuck didn’t mean to moan but damn he has never been kissed like this and he was slightly embarrassed at how inexperienced he is.   
Chuck almost fell forwards when Casey stopped kissing him and sat back.  
“You good Bartowski?”  
“You have very nice lips”  
Casey huffed out a laugh “Start working on what you’re going to say to Beckman about why the skeevy therapist is still working”  
Chuck groaned “Do I have to?”  
“Yeah” Casey climbed into the driver's seat.  
Chuck had to take a few deep breaths and adjust his pants before he started putting up all the equipment and saving the files on the computer so he could look at them later.

Chuck was sitting on his bed staring at his laptop, he would probably get in trouble if anyone found out he made a copy of the camera footage but he is good at what he does so no one would ever find out. Well unless they saw him right now staring at the paused screen.  
“Damn it” his head hit the headboard “Whhhhhy me?”  
“Talking to yourself?”  
Chuck screamed, almost throwing his laptop across the room at Casey. “What the hell”  
“Not my fault you’re a baby”  
“I’m not...What do you want?” He closed out the video and locked his computer.  
“Morgan’s at the apartment watching a movie with Alex and I almost shot him so she told me to leave”  
“So you came here?”  
Casey shrugged “I’m hungry and I saw Ellie was cooking”  
Chuck narrowed his eye “So you’re using me to get to Ellie’s food”  
“I don’t see you complaining when Grimes does it”  
“I’ll ask her” He got up at sat his laptop on his desk  
“What were you doing?” Casey nodded towards the desk  
“Nothing”  
“Wanna try again?”  
“Nope”  
“Then I’m going to guess weird porn”  
“Oh god no, absolutely not”  
“You’re turning red”  
“I’m going to ask Ellie what’s for dinner and if there is enough for you” Chuck opened his bedroom door. “And you can look but you’ll never find it”  
“Challenge accepted” Casey smirked.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chuck whispered to Ellie knowing that Casey could still hear him  
“Why was John in your room?”  
“Because everyone I know thinks my bedroom window is a door”  
“If you locked it”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “He asked if I wanted to have dinner because Alex and Morgan are at the apartment”  
“I can leave” Casey sat his fork down  
“No it’s fine John, you are always welcome here, I was just wondering why you two were in Chuck’s room”  
“We were having sex”  
Ellie’s eyes went wide, Awesome laughed.  
“No, nope, not what was happening” he smacked Casey’s arm “Why did you say that”  
He shrugged still laughing “It was funny”  
“I’m single, very single, not sleeping with anyone, and um that doesn’t mean I need set up on a date, please don’t set me up on a date”  
“I won, but you know Chuck, if you want to date a man, it won’t change anything”  
“I um, I don’t know” Which was the truth, he has never really thought about it but he had only ever dated girls but ever since Casey kissed him it’s all he could think about.  
“This chicken pot pie is really good Ellie, can I get a recipe?” Casey changed the subject.  
Chuck mouthed thank you to Casey.

The rest of dinner went without any more awkward conversations and Chuck and Casey offered to clean up while Ellie and Awesome enjoyed some wine on the couch.

“Wanna show me that fancy chess set?”  
“Really?”  
“I wasn’t lying, I like chess”  
“Okay, well it’s not um actually fancy, but it’s special”  
“What it looks like doesn’t really matter”  
“Okay, we can um play in my room or in here”  
“Room” he looked over at Ellie and Awesome who were getting a little too cozy on the couch.  
“Good call”  
“These are weird” Casey moved one of the pieces between his fingers, “Is this supposed to be a knight?”  
“Look at the bottom”  
“Bishop, huh”  
“I was nine when me and my grandfather made this set”  
“That explains why it looks so”  
“Please don’t say something negative okay, if you don’t want to play that's fine”  
“I was going to say different, and I want to play, stop being dramatic”

“Checkmate, I win”  
“Checkmate doesn’t always mean you win”  
“Does to me, you can’t do anything else to stop me”  
“What, no” Chuck looked over the board “How did you? But I can….well shit”  
Casey smiled “I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius”  
“I am” Chuck started moving the pieces back to their starting position “Want to play again?”  
Casey leaned back stretching his arms up, Chuck couldn’t help but stare at the exposed skin  
“Earth to Bartowski”  
“What?”  
“Trying to recall all my moves so you can beat me next time?”  
“Oh yeah, I guess it’s been a while since I’ve played, I didn’t see that coming” He was distracted okay.  
“I said it’s late and we work in the morning, but we can play another time”  
“Yeah okay” Chuck opened up the drawer that was under the chessboard and started putting the pieces away “Thanks for tonight”  
“Anytime” 

“Get dressed” Casey threw a garment bag at Chuck, he didn’t catch it/  
“Where are we going and why do we have to wear suits?”  
“Vegas”  
“What about therapy”  
“We left the cameras in there and Sarah heard him on the phone making a deal with Russia” Casey growled “So she sent a team in to arrest him”  
“So we did couples therapy for nothing?”  
Casey shrugged “Shit happens”  
“So um who all has seen the video?”  
“It’s not a big deal, no one that has seen it cares about two guys kissing, it happens”  
“Did Sarah say anything?”  
“If she did I wasn’t paying attention” Casey zipped up the bag he was loading guns and ammo into “We have ten minutes to get out of here, get your ass moving”  
“What’s in Vegas” Chuck wanted to ask more questions but he decided maybe it was for the best to not bring it up anymore  
“Strippers, casinos and bad decisions” Casey smirked tossing the file down on the table in front of Chuck “We can come up with a game plan on the plane, but it’s a simple weapons smuggling ring, nothing we haven't seen before”  
“Um I bought a travel chess set if you uh really want to play”  
“If we have time, sure”  
Chuck grabbed the file and the garment bag, he wasn’t about to put a suit on before they got on the plane, then grabbed his go bag and followed Casey out the door.

“Make your move Bartowski”  
Chuck looked at the chessboard then up at Casey, he decided the risk was worth it.  
He reached across the table, knocking a few pieces over but if all goes as planned the chess game won’t matter anymore.  
His long fingers gripped Casey’s loose tie and yanked, he leaned in as he pulled meeting Casey halfway, he doesn’t even stop to think before pressing his lips to Casey’s  
What the hell was that?” Casey growled, Chuck quickly let go of his tie.   
“You told me to make my move, so I um did” he nervously grinned “Sorry”  
Casey shoved the board to the ground, the pieces going everywhere.  
The next thing Chuck knew he was flat on his back, his long legs dangling over the side of the table, and the chair he was once sitting on was now tipped over and Colonel John Casey was on top of him.  
“I don’t think this cheap hotel table is going to hold us”  
“You started it, plus it’s probably the cleaned spot in here”  
“So are you going to kiss me or kill me?” Chuck couldn’t look away from Casey’s stunning blue eyes.   
“Guess we’ll see” the cheap table creaked as Casey surged forward  
Chuck gasped, gripping tight onto Casey’s back, more out of fear they were going to fall than pleasure.   
“I’ve got you” Casey whispered against his skin before licking up his long neck  
“Holy shit John” his back arched off the table   
Casey started unbuttoning Chuck’s shirt, kissing the skin as it was exposed to him, Chuck’s fingers found their way to Casey’s hair, tugging lightly when he stopped to suck a bruise next to the trail of hair leading under Chuck’s waistband.  
“Please” he whimpered when he felt the weight of Casey leave. “Wait no”  
“Getting the lube, calm down Bartowski”  
“Should we move to the bed?”  
“What fun would that be” Casey looked up from his bag he was digging thru.  
“I think there is a piece in my ass”  
“Not yet” Casey smirked, taking his place back between Chuck’s legs  
“Funny, but I meant a chess piece” He rolled over just enough to move the small piece that was poking him. “Hey look it’s your queen, does that mean I won?”  
“No”  
“I’m counting it as a wi” his words were cut off with a moan as Casey’s hand gripped his dick through his pants.  
“Stop talking Bartowski”  
“Yes sir” Chuck grabbed Casey’s tie again pulling him down on top of him, he was surprised he was able to get Casey’s tie undone and start unbuttoning his shirt while they were kissing and rutting together.   
Chuck’s hands hesitated at the top of Casey’s pants,   
“You’re stopping now?”  
“I just um wasn’t sure”  
Casey huffed out a laugh against Chuck’s lips “We’re going to fuck, and that doesn’t involve pants”   
Chuck unwrapped his legs from around Casey’s hips so he could stand up, he couldn’t look away from Casey who was slowly taking off his jacket, then his shirt, he almost fell off the table trying to get his own shirt off, of course, Casey caught him.  
“I just want to let you know that I’ve never done this before, I’ve um recently tried using my own fingers while I um”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Kind of, but I can’t seem to get the angle right”   
Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s dick “Relax Chuck”  
Chuck felt the blush creeping up his chest when he realized just how exposed he felt, laying on a small hotel table with Colonel John Casey standing between his spread legs. His big calloused hand slowing moving up and down his dick  
“Casey put his other hand on Chuck’s thigh gently scraping his nails up and down, giving Chuck goosebumps. “Bend your legs”  
Chuck had to scoot back a little bit so he could put his feet up on the table, still hoping that the table didn’t break and kill him, but before he could overthink it too much Casey was licking up the underside of his dick.  
Chuck let out a loud moan “Woah”  
Casey's finger lightly grazed over Chuck’s hole “Stay calm” His breath was warm against Chuck’s thigh between kisses.  
“How can I be calm when the scariest person I know is about to fuck me”  
“We don’t have to do this” Casey moved back  
“I said that out loud didn’t I?”  
Casey nodded  
“I didn’t mean it like that, I want it, I want it sooo bad. Please?”  
“Want to start with your own fingers?”  
“Can you kiss me? Unless it’s not like that, I’ve never been with a guy and never had a one night stand”  
Casey leaned over Chuck taking one of his nipples between his teeth, biting lightly, making Chuck moan his first name. He bit his way up Chuck’s chest and neck to his jaw, varying how hard and soft each bit was, to see how Chuck responded to each one. “Who said this was a one time thing” he licked along the shell of Chuck’s ear, his slicked finger rubbing gentle circles over Chuck’s hole, applying pressure as he kissed him. 

“Pants hurt” Chuck mumbled trying to move his hips so his dick wasn’t rubbing against the rough fabric of Casey’s pants.  
Casey stood up, still moving his fingers slowly in and out of Chuck   
“I’m ready, seriously Casey please just get inside me”  
“See I knew you were a needy bottom” Casey smirked pulling out his fingers and wiping them on his pants  
“I wasn’t then but I am now” he smiled, reaching for the top of Casey’s pants, this time not hesitating before undoing the button he tried to push them and his briefs down but the angle wasn’t right. “A little help”  
Casey stepped back and took off the rest of his clothes.   
“So much better than I imagined”  
“Think about it often?”  
“Ever since therapy it’s all I think about” Chuck grabbed the lube that was sitting on the table next to him, he poured a little bit in his hands   
“Is that the video you’ve been hiding on your computer?”  
“No” he blushed.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s thighs pulling him closer to the edge of the table “Gonna do something with that hand or were you just planning on just holding the lube”  
Chuck sat up, bracing himself with one arm, he was finally able to get a good look at Casey’s entire body. He wrapped his lube covered hand around Casey’s shaft, giving it a few strokes. “You’re so fucking hot”  
“Not too bad yourself Bartowski” he pushed Chuck back down, gripping his thighs and pulling him to the edge. “Put your feet up on my shoulders”   
Chuck did as he was told.  
Casey lined himself up slowing pushing in, his hands slowly rubbed up and down Chuck’s thighs to keep him relaxed. “You good?”  
“Yeah, keep going” Chuck’s breath was shaky. He grabbed Casey’s right hand gripping it “I’m fine”   
Casey stopped moving and grabbed the lube adding a little bit more to his dick leaning forward, as he pushed in.  
“Casey” Chuck tilted his head back putting his long neck on display and Casey needed to get his mouth on it. He moved Chuck’s legs down to wrap around his waist keeping his thrust slow and shallow.  
“So good Chuck” he licked up the length of Chuck’s neck before sucking on his prominent Adam’s apple, Chuck’s body shaking under him.  
“Yeah, right there Casey” Chuck’s blunt nails gripping his back  
“Call me John” Casey wasn’t sure why he said that out loud.  
“John” Chuck whispered against his lips before kissing him.   
Casey wasn’t sure the last time he had sex like this, it was usually a quick fuck with someone whose name he didn’t really know, that’s what he was planning when Chuck first kissed him but things quickly changed and he wanted this to last longer, be slower, kiss more, touch more, memorize every inch of Chuck’s body and all the moans, gasps and shaky breaths that are becoming some of his favorite sounds.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Chuck’s hand move between them, he lifted himself just enough to look down and see Chuck’s long fingers slowly moving along his leaking dick   
“I need to come” Chuck whined  
Casey stood up, gripping Chuck’s hips pulling him until his ass was off the table, Chuck put his feet on Casey’s shoulders again.  
“Then come for me, Chuck”  
“Yes Colonel”  
Casey growled, thrusting hard and fast, Chuck trying his best to match Casey’s rhythm with his hand but was failing. “God Chuck, you look so good” his blue eyes staring into Chuck’s amazing brown eyes.   
Chuck started to moan out words Casey was pretty sure weren’t real words in any language as he covered his hand and stomach in come, but it was the broken moan of “John” that had Casey’s orgasm hitting him out of nowhere.  
He grabbed Chuck’s arm pulling him up off the table and into the most passionate kiss either of them has ever had.  
Casey walked them to the bathroom, keeping his mouth on Chuck’s until they got to the shower but only because he had to turn the water on.

“That was the best chess game I’ve ever played”  
“You lost”  
“We were only a few turns in”  
“And I was five moves from checkmate”  
“You don’t know what I was going to do”  
“You’re predictable”  
“Whatever, I just had the best sex of my life, so I did win something”  
“Wanna rematch?”  
“Sex or chess?”  
“Both” Casey smirked “Winner gets a blow job”  
“Think we can find all the pieces?”  
Casey shrugged pressing Chuck up against the tile wall “Guess you’ll have to forfeit then”   
“Is that so?”  
Casey nipped up Chuck’s neck “Yeah”   
“Okay, yeah” he breathed out “I don’t know what I’m doing but I will try”  
“That mouth never stops moving, I bet you have nice strong jaw muscles”   
“Just because I talk a lot doesn’t mean I’ll be good at sucking dick”  
“Guess we will have to test that theory”  
“You are good at it, really really good and you never talk”  
“Shhhh” Casey playfully pushed on the top of Chuck’s head until Chuck got the hint and got down on his knees.  
“How are you even hard again?” Chuck wrapped his hand around the base slowly moving his hand up the length.   
Casey wasn’t really sure what to say so he just shrugged. 

\--------------------------------------

Chuck was sitting looking out at the ocean while Casey sat up the chessboard, it has become one of their favorite activities, but today's chess game was a little more special than all the other ones because it was their one year anniversary.   
When he turned to look at the board there was a white box sitting in the middle of it.  
“What’s that?”  
Casey opened the box to reveal a thin black band “Life is like chess, I move one step at a time to save you from any danger, and if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life doing just that” he grabbed the ring “Will you marry me Charles Bartowski?”  
“Does that make me the queen?”  
“Yes, you’re my queen Chuck” Casey rolled my eyes   
“Good, ‘cause you’re my king John Casey, and I would love to marry you” Chuck held his hand out so Casey could slide the ring onto his finger before he tackled him back on the sand. “I love you so much, cheesy chess references and all”   
“Checkmate, I win,” Casey smirked into a kiss.


End file.
